Hitman: Agent 47
| screenplay = | story = Skip Woods | based on = | starring = | music = Marco Beltrami | cinematography = Óttar Guðnason | editing = Nicolas de Toth | studio = | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 96 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $35 million | gross = $82.3 million }} Hitman: Agent 47 is a 2015 American action thriller film directed by Aleksander Bach in his directorial debut and co-written by Skip Woods (who also wrote the [[Hitman (2007 film)|original Hitman film]]) and Michael Finch. It is based on the ''Hitman'' video game series, developed by IO Interactive, and its main character, a mysterious assassin known only as Agent 47. The film, starring Rupert Friend, Hannah Ware, Zachary Quinto, Ciarán Hinds, Thomas Kretschmann and Angelababy, was theatrically released on August 21, 2015. It received negative reviews and grossed $82 million worldwide against its $35 million budget. Plot 47 (Rupert Friend) is an "agent", a genetically enhanced supersoldier created decades ago by Doctor Petr Litvenko (Ciarán Hinds), a skilled Ukrainian geneticist who had a crisis of conscience and disappeared before the Agent project's completion, leaving behind his daughter Katia (Hannah Ware). 47 works as a hitman for the ICA (International Contracts Agency) and has spent the last few years tracking down Katia as a means to find her father. His most recent targets were mercenaries led by Delriego (Rolf Kanies) who have been trying to find Litvenko in order to recreate the agent program for their own means. Katia, living in Berlin under the name of Katia Van Dees, has worked tirelessly to find her father, and is plagued by overwhelming anxiety and an acute awareness of everything around her, being able to see and hear things well outside a person's normal sensory radius. Katia is approached at a subway station by a man calling himself John Smith (Zachary Quinto). He tells her that 47 is on his way to kill her, and offers her protection, while alluding that he has information about her father. 47 finds and attacks the pair, who are able to escape, but not before 47 grazes Katia's arm with a sniper bullet. Smith and Katia hide out in a hotel room where the former explains that he is an operative for a corporation known as Syndicate International, and Katia shows him her map of clues to finding her father. Katia asks John to tell her whatever he knows about her father. John responds with Litvenko's age, medical condition (rheumatoid arthritis) and that he speaks several different languages - including Tamil which is quite uncommon. He also says that he has stage 3 lung cancer. With these facts, Katia figures out that her father would be living in a country which has a warm climate where orchids can grow, has Tamil as one of its official languages and where advanced medical treatments are available. Just as she is about to determine the country, 47 bursts through the door, shoots Smith in the chest, and knocks Katia unconscious. Elsewhere, 47's handler Diana (Angelababy) contacts another Agent with a contract. Once Katia awakens, 47 explains to her that she too, is an agent, only Katia is more advanced than even 47 himself (he even explains that her real name is "quatre-vingt-dix"; which is French for "90"). He shows her how to use her heightened senses in combat, as the two fight against Syndicate forces. They are confronted by Smith, who is revealed to have surgically implanted subdermal body armor, making him impervious to gunshots. Despite all these, Katia is not all pleased for being chosen to be a killing machine. Smith demands to know Litvenko's location. After a brief fight, 47 and Katia manage to escape. Katia makes 47 promise that he won't harm her father and finally reveals Litvenko's location: Singapore. Once there, they find Litvenko, who frequently needs an inhaler to breathe. He apologizes to Katia for abandoning her, saying that he only wanted to keep her safe. He refers to 47 as her "brother", saying that he had left her with family after all. Just then, Syndicate soldiers attack the group and they are forced to flee. During the escape, Litvenko is captured by the Syndicate but not before being slipped an explosive-rigged inhaler by 47. At Syndicate International headquarters, Smith tortures Litvenko under the supervision of syndicate director Antoine LeClerq (Thomas Kretschmann). Litvenko still refuses to reopen the Agent program, while exposing LeClerq's plan to not make Agents as assassins, but as soldiers in a war against the ICA. It is also implied that LeClerq and Litvenko knew each other in the past as rivals. While Katia crashes a helicopter into the building, 47 infiltrates the headquarters disguised as a firefighter. The two fight their way through Syndicate security forces, and 47 is once again confronted by Smith. With Smith being impervious to bullets, 47 defeats Smith by electrocuting him. On the rooftop, 47 and Katia fight their way through the last of the Syndicate's security, but not before LeClerq escapes in a helicopter with Litvenko. In mid-air, Litvenko detonates the inhaler given to him by 47, ensuring that the syndicate will not come after Katia. 47 then calls Diana and confirms his first target (LeClerq) has been eliminated. When Diana asks about the second target (implied to be Katia), 47 drops his phone off the side of the building. As the two prepare to leave, they are confronted by Agent 48, an exact look-alike of Agent 47, who tells them "Diana says 'Hello'" before a gun battle begins between them. A mid-credits scene shows the electrocuted body of Smith, now with white hair and a ghostly pale complexion, as he jolts awake. Cast * Rupert Friend as Agent 47 / Agent 48, a mysterious assassin who works for a top secret non-government organization called the International Contracts Agency (known as either the ICA or just the Agency) which carries out the assassinations of high-profile targets worldwide. ** Jesse Hergt as young Agent 47 * Hannah Ware as Katia van Dees, Agent 90 (quatre-vingt-dix) ** Helena Pieske as young Katia. * Zachary Quinto as John Smith, a high-ranking member of Syndicate International. * Ciarán Hinds as Dr. Piotr Aaron Litvenko, the founder of the Agent Program and Katia's father. ** Johannes Suhm as young Dr. Litvenko * Thomas Kretschmann as Antoine LeClerq, the chairman of an organization called Syndicate International. It is described as an international terrorist organization who are responsible for creating an army of unstoppable assassins in fighting against the ICA. * Angelababy as Diana Burnwood, the handler of Agent 47. * Dan Bakkedahl as Sanders, American diplomatic official in Berlin * Emilio Rivera as Fabian, a member of Syndicate International. * Jürgen Prochnow as Tobias * Rolf Kanies as Dr. Albert Delriego / The Hunter * Jerry Hoffmann as Franco Production On February 5, 2013, it was reported that 20th Century Fox was developing a new film based on the ''Hitman'' video games, with the title Agent 47 derived from the lead character Agent 47. Skip Woods wrote the screenplay with Michael Finch, and commercial director Aleksander Bach directed as his feature film debut. Casting On February 5, 2013, Paul Walker was attached to play the title role as Agent 47, but on November 30, 2013, he died in a car accident, before filming had begun. On January 9, 2014, Rupert Friend was in talks to replace Walker. On January 31, 2014, Zachary Quinto joined the film in a supporting role. On February 5, 2014, Hannah Ware also joined the film to play the female lead. On March 6, 2014, Thomas Kretschmann signed on to play the high-profile villain, Le Clerq. On March 13, 2014 Dan Bakkedahl joined the cast of the film. On March 14, 2014, Ciarán Hinds signed on to star in the film as a scientist. Filming Filming was originally set to take place in Berlin and Singapore in summer 2013, but was later postponed to March 2014. Principal photography began on February 18, 2014; an image from the European set was released that week. Soundtrack The official soundtrack was composed by Marco Beltrami. Marketing Two images and footage from the film were revealed at the San Diego Comic-Con International on July 25, 2014. The first official trailer was released online on February 11, 2015. Reception Box office Hitman: Agent 47 grossed $22.5 million in North America and $59.9 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $82.3 million, against a budget of $35 million. In its opening weekend, the film grossed $8.3 million, finishing 4th at the box office. The film opened in 60 markets internationally. It opened in France at number 2 with $1.9 million, third in the United Kingdom with $1.4 million, and first in Colombia. Critical response Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 9% based on 116 reviews, with an average rating of 3.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Hitman: Agent 47 fails to clear the low bar set by its predecessor, forsaking thrilling action in favor of a sleekly hollow mélange of dull violence and product placement." Metacritic gives the film a score of 28 out of 100, based on reviews from 27 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences surveyed by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. IGN gave the film a score of 6.0/10, saying, "Hitman: Agent 47 is almost certainly going to be too much of a generic action film for those heavily invested in the game franchise, and too video game-like for those who aren't." IrishFilmCritic gave the film 3.5/5 stars, describing the target audience as "those of us who grew up in the 70’s and 80’s and thrived on overly exaggerated action films with anything that starred Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sylvester Stallone and Bruce Willis... Go to this movie and just have fun, it’s that simple." Kotaku also gave the film a positive review. Tech-savvy site Geek.com awarded the film a decent review. Critic Will Greenwald commented that "It isn't a must-watch, and doesn't stand out as memorable or terrible, but it's enjoyable enough to at least feel like Hitman... The premise feels like The Professional... And, as stupid as that all sounds, it's actually very loosely the plot of the first Hitman game, Hitman: Codename 47... the first hour the film feels like a bizarre take on The Terminator. The action is frantic and creative. Gunplay feels a bit like Equilibrium, which means it's eye-catching, brutal, and incredibly unrealistic... and it's entertaining despite not feeling as genuine and harsh as the action in Dredd or John Wick... I liked Hitman: Agent 47, but it's not a very good movie. It's uneven and weird, and while it's much more enjoyable than the previous Hitman film, it doesn't leave a very lasting impression. It's not Hitman boring and it's not Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li bad or faithless to the source material, but it isn't consistently as strong as it could have been with a bit more logic in the writing and much less reliance on CG and film speed trickery to make the fights seem flashier (and faker). There are just too many little things that feel off for the big, eye-catching things to really stay with you." The Sci-Fi Movie Page awarded the film two stars out of five. Film critic Tim Janson stated: "First time Director Aleksander Bach makes the mistake in thinking that more characters with special abilities makes for a better film. Unfortunately this is not the case. There’s little attempt at developing any of the characters as more than one-dimensional cutouts." Future In 2015, Adrian Askarieh told IGN in an interview that he may oversee a film universe with Just Cause, Hitman, Tomb Raider, Deus Ex and Thief. See also * Hitman, a 2007 film based on the same video game series, also written by Skip Woods. References External links * * * * * Category:Hitman (franchise) films Category:2015 films Category:English-language films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:British films Category:British action thriller films Category:German films Category:German action films Category:German thriller films Category:Chase films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about contract killing Category:Films about cloning Category:Films about security and surveillance Category:Live-action films based on video games Category:Films set in 2015 Category:Films set in Berlin Category:Films set in Salzburg Category:Films set in Singapore Category:Films shot in Berlin Category:Films shot in Singapore Category:Reboot films Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Works based on Square Enix video games Category:TSG Entertainment films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films scored by Marco Beltrami